Robotic floor-cleaning devices are an increasingly popular solution for keeping floors clean in residential and commercial settings. Many robotic floor-cleaning systems generate maps of their environments using sensors to better navigate through the environment. However, such maps often contain errors and may not accurately represent the areas that a user may want the robotic floor-cleaning device to service. Further, users may want to customize operation of a robotic floor-cleaning device based on location within a map. For example, a user might want a robotic floor-cleaning device to service a first room with a steam cleaning function but service a second room without the steam cleaning function. A need exists for a method for users to adjust a robotic floor-cleaning map and control operations of a robotic floor-cleaning device based on location within the map.